In fishing for certain types of fish, it is desirable to use a sinker to cause the fish hook or lure to dwell near the bottom of the body of water where the fishing is taking place. The fishing apparatus is then drawn across the bottom of the body of water either by trolling or by casting and reeling the fish line in towards the rod to cause movement of the apparatus with respect to the bottom. While this method of fishing is useful in catching certain kinds of fish under certain fishing conditions, it invites the fishing apparatus to become snagged on debris and plant growth on the bottom of the body of water. When the snag is severe, the only recourse is to exert substantial tension on the fish line until it breaks whereupon the fishing apparatus, including a sometimes expensive fishing lure, is lost.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a fishing device adapted for fishing along the bottom of a body of water whereby the apparatus will be held adjacent the bottom, but the fish lure will be held slightly above the bottom to avoid entanglement with debris or plant growth.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing device which will be resistant to entanglement in vegetation and which is adapted to ride over obstructions such as rocks and logs.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing device which will have a sinker element which can be released from the fish lure if the sinker element becomes entangled, said release being effected by exerting tension on the fish line.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fishing device which will result in the saving of valuable lures, hooks, and the like as well as float elements even though the sinker device used in connection therewith is hopelessly snagged.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a fishing device that can be reused many times even though the sinker element thereon may have become detached upon becoming snagged.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.